Sourire vous avez dit sourire
by Spelllly
Summary: Un Harry un peu confu, un Draco aux sourires magnifiques, beaucoup de complication pour notre Ryry qui se fait manipuler en beauté. Mais, rira bien qui rira le dernier...


Auteur : Spelllly

Titre : Sourire vous avez dit sourire

Base : Harry Potter

Rated : M (donc pas d'homophobe ni de mineur !!)

Couple : Drarry for ever !!!

Disclaimer : Propriété de JKR (Je l'ai pourtant harcelé pour qu'elle les lâches mais elle n'a pas voulu ! Allez savoir pourquoi ! .; )

Résumé : Un Harry un peu déséquilibre, des sourires à faire pâlir le soleil et des complots pour un Drarry. Voilà à peu près le décor.

_Sourire vous avez dit sourire_

C'était douloureux ! Très douloureux ! Harry se relevait avec peine. Ron essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas rire à gorge déployé mais il n'y arrivait pas franchement. Hermione, toujours aussi gentille, lui donna un coup de coude pour qu'il arrête mais elle avait elle-même du mal à se retenir. Ses amis étaient des perles mais parfois ils n'étaient pas très subtils. Le Survivant, qui avait pourtant battu celui-qui-a-une-tronche-de-rat-et-qui-désormais-ne-pourra-plus-jamais-emmerder-personne, se retrouvait à nouveau dans une situation des plus gênantes. Heureusement que la honte ne tue pas sinon notre Ryry national serait mort depuis longtemps. Particulièrement depuis quelques semaines où il ne parvenait pas à faire comprendre à son corps qu'il devait rester perpendiculaire au sol, les pieds bien encré par terre. Harry était maintenant l'un des garçons les plus séduisants de tout Poudlard et pourtant il ne parvenait pas à stabiliser son corps en mode debout ! Principalement lorsqu'un certain Serpentard, ennemi de toujours et autre beau gosse suprême de l'école, se mettait à sourire.

Les gens étaient beaucoup plus heureux depuis que Tom-tom avait été éradiqué et apparemment l'héritier Malfoy ne faisait pas exception. Lui qui avait aidé l'ordre, et qui avait rallié tous ses amis Serpentard, semblait rayonner. Et bien sûr Harry le trouvait des plus attirant. Avant il le trouvait juste sexy. Juste… C'était déjà beaucoup. Maintenant, en prime, il le trouvait attachant, perspicace, beau comme un dieu, intelligeant… Bref ça n'allait plus du tout. Le Gryffondor se massait encore la hanche lorsqu'il entendit la voix trainante qu'il détestait tant il n'y a pas si longtemps…

« Potter ! Tu devrais faire plus attention où tu mets les pieds. Un jour tu vas vraiment te faire mal ! _S'exclama Draco en posant une main sur son épaule_. »

Ah ! Oui ! Parce que, en plus, il était désormais extrêmement gentil avec lui. Et pas qu'avec lui d'ailleurs. Hermione, Ron, ils avaient tous droit à des compliments, des attentions. Mais qu'était devenu le Draco Malfoy qu'il était facile de détester ? Harry le cherchait désespérément, principalement parce qu'en sentant ses doigts sur lui il avait des images déplacés qui ne le quittaient plus.

« Vous venez manger avec nous ? Comme il fait beau nous faisons un pique-nique. _Proposa Draco en faisant discrètement bouger sa main vers le dos d'Harry dans une caresse légère._

- C'est une super idée ! _S'exclama Ron sans laisser ses amis répondre_. Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ?

- Toujours à réfléchir avec ton ventre Weasley ?

- Et toi Malfoy, toujours à penser avec ton…

- Ron ! Je pense que si tu veux compter sur les délicieux plats qu'à prévu Draco tu devrais te taire ! _S'empressa d'ajouter Hermione avant que son petit ami ne dise des bêtises._

- Très bonne idée ! Allons-y ! »

Ca aussi cela devenait énervant. Harry se rendait bien compte que quelque chose se tramait. Il sentait que ses deux meilleurs amis savaient quelque chose sur Malfoy mais refusaient catégoriquement d'en parler. Et cette main si blanche qui jouait dans son dos ! Pourquoi est-ce que les choses allaient si bien ? Harry savait que ce qu'il pensait été ridicule. Depuis quand se plein-t-on lorsque tout va bien ? Le temps était chaud grâce à un nouveau sort qu'avaient essayé les professeurs de Poudlard. Les ennuis étaient finis, la guerre n'était plus. Alors pourquoi Harry se sentait-il si mal ? Trop de chose inconnue peut être. Et surtout, surtout ! Les sourires de Draco ! Pire torture que notre héro puisse connaître.

Harry ne l'avouerait jamais mais il les avait classés par ordre de préférence. Et, malheureusement pour lui, c'est-ce qui faisait qu'il tombait sans cesse. Un moment d'inattention et hop ! Il se retrouvait sur les fesses ou la tête la première dans un petit monticule de terre… Résultat du sourire made in Malfoy numéro 6 : _Le discret_. Souvent utilisé en cours pour ne pas se faire prendre par les professeurs. Sa bouche s'étirait un peu plus vers la gauche et ses yeux pétillaient légèrement. Harry n'avait fait que l'entrapercevoir avant de faire un vol plané à cause d'un tabouret, pas du tout à sa place contre une table, avant d'être amortit par la terre entassé dans le coin de la serre. Aux lieux de se moquer Draco avait accouru pour l'aider à se relever. Bien sûr il avait plaisanté sur cet incident mais gentiment. Comme c'était difficile d'être l'ami de Draco Malfoy !

Alors qu'ils s'installaient tous Draco sourient à une blague. Sourire numéro 4 : _Le franc_. Utilisé uniquement entre amis. Résultat ? Le pied droit d'Harry eut la mauvaise idée de se prendre, de côté, dans la couverture, le déséquilibrant. Le Survivant tomba lourdement sur les fesses, évitant de justesse la nourriture.

« Merlin ! Harry ! Tu n'es pas en forme aujourd'hui ! Peut être couvres-tu quelque chose. _S'affola Draco en posant une main sur le front, brûlant oui, mais pour d'autres raisons._

- Ca va ! Je n'ai rien Malfoy ! Arrête de t'inquiéter pour rien.

- Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour le prince des Serpentards deviendrait une vraie mère poule je ne l'aurais sans doute pas cru ! _S'exclama Ron en dégustant une cuisse de poulet._

- Weasley ! Rends-moi la nourriture ! _Exigea Draco en prenant un faux air sérieux_.

- Ron ! T'aurais dût te taire ! _Rigola Blaise en regardant les yeux désespérés du Gryffondor._

- Oh ! Non ! _Geignit le rouquin en tenant fermement son poulet contre lui comme un trésor précieux_. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Tu as raison de t'inquiéter de la santé de Ryry ! Il ne m'a pas l'air bien ! Tu devrais même l'amener chez Pompom ! _Proposa Ron en faisant un clin d'œil discret à son camarade._

- Bonne idée Ron ! Mais je pense que l'infirmière en a marre de voir Harry dans son service. Draco, et si tu allais lui donner le remède que je t'ai prêté. _Enchaina Hermione, se faisant parfaitement comprendre par le principal intéressé._

- Mais je vais bien ! _S'époumona Harry en se faisant aider par son ancien ennemi pour se relever._

- C'est toujours ce que l'on dit avant de calancher. _Rajouta Blaise en regardant les deux princes partir. _

- Dites moi qu'il va passer à la casserole parce que je n'en peux plus de leur petit jeu. _S'exclama Théodore Nott avant de faucher un bout de pain à Ron, s'attirant un regard noir et plusieurs sourires de la part des spectateurs._»

Harry ne savait plus comment réagir. A quel moment était-il devenu si intime avec Malfoy pour avoir accès à sa chambre. Le Survivant soupira en le suivant dans les couloirs. Ce n'était pas vraiment dans ces conditions qu'il désirait rentrer dans la chambre, ou plus précisément dans le lit, du Serpentard. Et cette façon qu'avait Draco de passer de son nom de famille à son prénom sans aucune raison particulière, c'était frustrant ! Déstabilisant ! Excitant… Non ! Danger ! Risque de collision entre les neurones !

Lorsque notre Ryry se retrouva enfin dans l'antre des Serpentards il eut un léger frisson. Il était déjà venu là pour faire la fête et il avait fini par tomber derrière le canapé. Sourire numéro 3 de Malfoy. Le Survivant s'était levé afin de chercher un verre et il venait se rassoir en passant derrière le canapé lorsqu'il avait vu : _Le polisson_. Pourquoi est-ce que Draco l'avait fait ? Aucune idée. Mais Harry avait trébuché pour s'étaler de tout son long. Il avait soudainement disparût derrière le canapé. Et hop ! On voit Ryry ! On le voit plus ! Quel idée de mettre autant de tapis dans cette école !

Tous ses souvenirs ne l'aidaient pas à être calme. Bien sûr le Serpentard voulait être ami avec lui et l'aider, mais Harry parvenait, avec grand peine, à ne pas s'imaginer des scénarios plus érotiques les uns que les autres. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la chambre de préfet de Draco, le Survivant sentit une étrange chaleur naître dans son bas ventre. Il ne put retenir son regard qui glissa vers le lit à baldaquin aux couleurs de la maison Serpentard. Il fallait absolument qu'il l'évite. Il décida donc d'aller vers le coin de la pièce le plus éloigné, autrement dit près du bureau. Draco s'approcha de Harry, le frôlant juste afin de s'emparer d'une petite fiole bleu nuit.

« Tu veux bien aller près du lit le temps que je prépare la potion ? _Lui murmura-t-il près de l'oreille_.»

Il était si détaché que le Survivant se sentit ridicule d'avoir soudainement très chaud. Alors qu'il avançait vers le lit, à l'allure d'une tortue, il eut le malheur de se tourner vers son ancien ennemi.

« Ne t'en fait pas je n'essayerai pas d'abuser de toi. _Précisa le Serpentard en faisant le sourire numéro deux : Le timide._

- Quoiiiii… »

Et voilà qui était fait. Harry avait trop reculé et au moment du sourire il s'était retrouvé renversé sur le lit. Sur quoi avait-il trébuché cette fois ? Ah ! Oui ! Le lit en lui-même ! Fallait bien qu'il la fasse celle là ! Il entendit le rire cristallin de Draco et il sentit son cœur s'emballer.

« Je crois que ce remède te fera le plus grand bien. _Affirma le Serpentard en montant à califourchon sur Harry._

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? _Demanda-t-il paniqué, sachant bien que la réaction de son corps ne mettrait pas longtemps à se faire sentir._

- Je vais te donner ton médicament. Je sais que ce n'est pas très conventionnel mais c'est efficace. »

Draco prit un coton qu'il imbiba de produit avant de se la passer sur les lèvres. Harry priait presque pour que ce soit du brillant à lèvre que le Serpentard avait décidé de mettre avant de lui donner son remède. Mais non ! Draco se pencha et posa délicatement sa bouche sur celle du Gryffondor. Au début un peu perdu, Harry ne put résister bien longtemps. Surtout lorsque le baiser se fit un peu plus intense. Au début il eut un goût de menthe fraiche puis, soudain, il ressentit pleinement le parfum de Draco. Il se délecta de lui, suçant avec passion sa langue, sa lèvre, jouant de sa bouche afin de profiter de lui au maximum. Le Serpentard ne restait pas inactif et rendait baiser pour baiser. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit l'érection du Gryffondor qu'il perdit vraiment la tête. Il commença par se frotter doucement, accentuant les gémissements qu'il appréciait tant. Puis ses mains voulurent se balader sur le corps qu'il désirait de puis trop longtemps. Harry n'était pas en reste et passa à son tour sous la chemise blanche de son vis-à-vis, se délectant des sons qui se perdaient dans sa bouche.

Alors qu'Harry se sentait près à passer à l'étape suivante le Serpentard se dégagea doucement. Il se releva et remit de l'ordre dans sa tenue. Le Survivant aurait bien dit quelque chose, mais à part « Reviens ici tout de suite petit allumeur ! » il ne trouvait pas grand-chose à dire. Alors il se tut et se mit debout à son tour, sans broncher.

« Je crois que c'est moi qui ait un peu abusé de toi. Désolé. »

Sur ces mots Draco sortit de façon tout à fait détaché, laissant notre Ryry seul… et incroyablement excité.

« Sale petit serpent, manipulateur, égoïste, calculateur, froid, excitant, complètement bandant ! »

Ce que ne vit pas notre Ryry totalement hors de lui, ce fut un Malfoy chaud comme la braise courir jusqu'aux douches commune qu'il ferma magiquement pour se branler. Oui, Draco Malfoy n'avait jamais pratiqué ce genre de chose vulgaire. Oui, Draco Malfoy avait toujours eut une idiote ou un imbécile pour calmer ses besoins. Oui, les initiales de Draco Malfoy faisaient penser à Dieu Magnifique et de ce fait il ne pouvait s'abaisser à être comme les autres. Mais, une chose est sûr, Draco Malfoy n'avait surtout jamais roulé un patin d'enfer à Harry Potter ! Et, sachant que Draco avait déjà perdu son honneur en fraternisant avec les Gryffondor, il se fichait pas mal de la dignité qu'il pouvait lui rester. Il s'imaginait que la rencontre se passait bien différemment. Qu'il restait et faisait l'amour à celui qui, quelques minutes plus tôt, se collait à son corps avec passion. Parce que c'est-ce qu'il faisait depuis quelques temps, il tentait de séduire Harry avec l'aide de ses amis. Mais là il craquait, c'était trop. C'est dans un cri de jouissance qu'il se libéra en s'imaginant se perdre dans le corps d'Harry.

Après ce qui s'était passé Harry n'osait plus revoir le Serpentard. Il était persuadé que ce dernier l'avait entendu et, après s'être soulagé dans la chambre même de son ancien ennemi, il avait honte. Il s'était laissé aller par la colère, la frustration. C'est en entrant dans la salle afin de prendre son repas qu'il remarqua que tous ses amis se trouvaient à la table des Serpentards. Draco lui fit un grand signe pour qu'il vienne s'assoir avec eux. Evidement il ne paraissait pas du tout troublé par ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux. Harry consentit à se rendre près de lui, mais en gardant quand même une certaine distance. Il posa un livre… qui fut rapidement enlevé par Hermione qui voulait voir de quoi il traitait. A ce moment Harry se douta de quelque chose. Ce livre était le préféré d'Hermione, elle pouvait le repérer dans une bibliothèque peu éclairée, la nuit, de dos, avec un bandeau sur les yeux, sous une pile de manuscrit identique… Bref elle n'avait pas besoin de l'avoir entre les mains. Mais de ce fait Draco avait put se coller un peu plus à lui et sans y prêter la moindre attention il commença à lui caresser le dos. _« Mais il le fait exprès ou quoi ? » _A peine eut-il pensé ça que la main se glissa vers ses hanches puis ses fesses. « _Ok. Il le fait exprès… »_

Harry, ne sachant trop comment réagir, fit, comme tout bon Gryffondor, la première chose qui lui passa par la tête. Il laissa ses doigts courir sur la cuisse musclé de son vis-à-vis. Draco parut un instant troublé et cela fit jubiler notre Ryry qui devenait de plus en plus sadique. Pour une fois les rôles étaient inversés et il parvenait à ne pas montrer ce qu'il ressentait en offrant une attention feinte à Blaise, tout ravi que quelqu'un écoute ses merveilleuses performances. Malfoy parvint à se ressaisir et enleva sa main des reins chaud de son nouvel « ami » afin d'entamer le plat qui était resté intouché depuis. Mais son geste resta en suspend lorsqu'il sentit la main de son Gryffondor remonter de façon éhonté vers son entre-jambe, qui sois dit en passant était toute guillerette. Le Survivant se demandait jusqu'où il pouvait aller avant d'être arrêté.

« Qu'en penses-tu Malfoy ? _Demanda-t-il en accentuant sa caresse_.

- Quoi ? De ? Un ?

- Malfoy, essaye de faire une phrase avec un sujet, un verbe et un complément. Sinon personne ne va te comprendre. _Fit remarquer le Gryffondor en remontant un peu plus, cherchant discrètement le sexe qu'il savait dur._

- Pardon. Je… Je n'ai pas écouté. _S'excusa Draco en essayant de reprendre ses esprits._

- Blaise affirme que sucer est une tache pas toujours aisé pour une fille parce qu'elle n'a pas les mêmes attributs que nous. Qu'est-ce que tu en pense ?

- Je… Je ne sais pas. _Avoua le Serpentard qui s'imaginait déjà son ancien ennemi entrain de pratiquer l'acte sur lui._

- Prenons un exemple. Pense-tu que je te sucerais avec plus de dextérité que ton ex copine ? _Demanda Harry en cajolant sans honte le membre dressé_.

- Oui ! _Répondit-il immédiatement, perdu dans ses sensations ainsi que dans le regard émeraude._

- Tu devrais répondre encore plus vite Malfoy ! _Plaisanta Ron avant de mordre dans une carotte, conseillant discrètement au Serpentard de se calmer._

- Au moins c'était sincère. _Le défendit Harry avant de retirer sa main discrètement_.

- Au fait, une autre question vitale ! Vous pensez que les mecs étant plus étroit ils sont meilleurs au pieu ? _Interrogea Blaise, ravi que la conversation soit si passionnante._

- Blaise ! Ca suffit ! _S'exclama Draco en tentant de se calmer_. »

Heureusement la conversation se détourna de ce sujet plus que tendu… C'était le moment de le dire pour notre pauvre Draco qui essayait, tant bien que mal, d'ignorer la voix qui lui hurlait de sauter sur Harry immédiatement. Le Gryffondor, quant à lui, était très fier, même si il avait commencé à avoir assez chaud. Faire ce genre de chose à Malfoy sans que personne ne le voie était incroyablement excitant.

Encore galvanisé par leurs plaisanteries les Gryffondors et les Serpentards se rendirent vers la salle sur demande pour finir leur soirée. Le lendemain ils avaient prévu de se rendre au pré au lard, donc pas de couvre feu précis pour eux. Puisque deux des préfets étaient avec eux, Malfoy et Grandger, ils ne craignaient rien. C'est Ron qui devait choisir l'ambiance de ce soir, et il semblait incroyablement taquin. Après être passé trois fois devant ils découvrirent tous la superbe chambre aux grandes fenêtres donnant sur des collines, serpenté par une rivière, une forêt, le tout sous le couvert de la lune ronde et pleine. A l'intérieur, différents coussins avaient été placé par terre, parfois assez grand pour accueillir quatre personnes. En tout cas assez large pour qu'ils puissent y dormir s'ils n'avaient plus la force de retourner à leurs dortoirs respectifs.

Harry se sentait fort, aillant réussi à troubler Draco, il était persuadé être en position forte. Erreur ! Terrible erreur ! Car notre beau Serpentard savait comment punir ce petit effronté de Gryffondor. S'il voulait jouer il allait trouver à qui se mesurer. Tous s'installèrent et personne ne fit la remarque que les deux jeunes hommes étaient bien près l'un de l'autre alors qu'il y avait une place folle. Une table basse était au centre du groupe, leur permettant de poser leurs verres dessus. C'est Harry qui se proposa pour aller chercher les alcools dans le petit meuble un peu plus loin. Erreur fatale ! Le Survivant n'aurait pas dût miser sur sa chance en se levant. A peine revint-il vers ses amis, une bouteille dans chaque main, que Malfoy se décida à attaquer. Un clin d'œil à Blaise et…

« Tu te rappel Dray, la blague que tu as fait à ton ex ? La Poufsouffle. Tu lui as fait croire que tu étais amoureux de ses mains. Je n'ai jamais vu une personne autant s'occuper de ses mains ! Elle devait se passer une crème toutes les cinq minutes.

- Elle n'avait qu'à pas me demander un amour éternel. _Expliqua Malfoy en souriant_.

- Aaaaah ! »

Harry se retrouvait, la tête dans les coussins, les bouteilles toujours dans ses mains et les fesses en l'air. Ah ! L'un des sourires les plus courants de Draco… Le numéro 7 ; _Le moqueur_. Avant il ne faisait que lui donner des frissons, maintenant qu'il n'en était plus le destinataire il agissait sur lui comme les autres. Le Survivant se releva avec difficulté, aidé par Ron qui lui avait prit l'alcool. A peine se fut-il relevé, faisant un pas pour retourner à sa place que le Serpentard lui fit son sourire numéro 5 ; _Le compatissant_. Et hop ! Un Ryry par terre, un ! Avait-il décidé de le tuer ce soir ?

« Bon ! Ry ! Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu reste assis ! S'exclama Ron en l'amenant vers Draco.

- Ce remède ne semble pas très efficace. Fit remarquer Blaise en regardant son meilleur ami à qui il tendait une perche.

- Je pense qu'il va falloir que je t'en redonne Potter. Quand dis-tu ? _Proposa Draco en faisant le sourire le plus dangereux de sa collection le numéro 1 dans le classement de notre Survivant ; Le sexy_. »

A ce moment les yeux du Serpentard se mettaient à briller légèrement, promettant la meilleure nuit qu'un mortel puisse passer. Trop de chose d'un coup firent que les jambes d'Harry se coupèrent sur place. Il tomba sur les coussins une nouvelle fois, entrainant son ami avec lui. Ron se retrouva sur Harry, leurs bras et jambes légèrement mélanger.

« Ry ! Il faut vraiment que tu te fasses Malfoy ! _Murmura le rouquin au Survivant pour que personne ne l'entende_. »

Le problème c'est que Draco comprit mal ce chuchotement au creux de l'oreille de celui qu'il aimait. Tout ce qu'il voyait c'était la belette, au dessus de l'homme de sa vie, entrain de lui murmurer des choses, certainement indécentes, tout contre sa peau. Malfoy se leva d'un coup, et s'avança vers eux. Il s'empara du bras de SON Gryffondor et le releva sans douceur aucune. Puis il regarda celui en qui il croyait avoir confiance avec le sourire que détestait le plus notre Ryry national, le numéro 8 ; _Le cruel_.

« Alors la belette, ta femelle ne te suffit plus ? Il faut que tu te rabattes sur ton _frère_ ? Depuis quand les animaux connaissent l'inceste ? »

Ron le regardait, complètement perdu et incapable de parler. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait à cette fouine ? Harry aurait dût le défendre mais il était trop prit par ce qu'il voyait dans les yeux de Malfoy. Il y lisait la jalousie. C'est à ce moment qu'il décida d'être à la hauteur de la réputation de sa maison et prit son courage à deux mains.

« Viens Malfoy. J'ai besoin que tu me donne mon médicament. _S'empressa de dire Harry, tirant Draco hors de la salle avant que Ron ne reprenne l'usage de la parole._ »

Le Serpentard ne prononça pas un mot, montrant bien qu'il n'était pas content. Harry espérait vraiment qu'il ne se trompait pas et que c'était bien de la jalousie qu'il avait discerné dans les yeux couleur acier de son ancien ennemi. Il avait déjà vu ce regard, il y a longtemps, quand il sortait avec un autre Gryffondor. Ce pauvre jeune homme avait, d'ailleurs, fini par ce faire massacré par Malfoy. Il l'avait soit disant provoqué en lui tapant l'épaule. Harry n'avait jamais suce qu'il c'était dit entre eux. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'ensuite le garçon n'avait plus jamais voulut s'approcher de lui. Il avait prétexté que leur amour était impossible à cause de certain de ses fans. Le Survivant, ne comprenant pas, avait assuré qu'il pourrait le protéger de n'importe lequel de ses admirateurs. Mais le garçon lui avait affirmé tristement que, celui là, il n'y parviendrait jamais parce qu'il faisait partie de sa vie.

Aujourd'hui Harry semblait comprendre enfin. Mais maintenant il fallait calmer un Serpentard en colère. Chose que le Survivant ne savait pas vraiment faire. Lui il savait exciter la haine, pas la tranquillité. Mais il fallait bien un début à tout.

« Ecoute Potter, je ne pense pas que tu ais besoin de ce remède. Il ne marche apparemment pas. Alors va rejoindre tes _amis_ et laisse moi. _Ordonna Draco alors qu'ils étaient arrivés devant la porte de sa chambre._

- Je ne compte pas prendre de médicament ce soir Malfoy. Je vais t'en donner un. _Expliqua Harry en le faisant rentrer de force dans la pièce_. Lumos. Tu verras Malfoy, tu te sentiras beaucoup mieux après. _Affirma-t-il en se débarrassant de son tee-shirt_.

- Je n'ai pas envie de jouer Potter. _Répondit Draco en reculant légèrement_.

- Moi non plus. J'en ai marre de tomber à chaque fois que je vois ton sourire. Et j'en ai assez que tu sois jaloux de tout individu qui s'approche de moi.

- Je ne suis pmmmm ! »

Draco n'avait pas put se défendre puisque les lèvres de son ancien ennemi l'en empêchaient en lui donnant un baiser à couper le souffle. Le Serpentard se sentit tomber sur son lit, le corps chaud d'Harry se collant sensuellement au sien. Il sentit les mains du Survivant se glisser sous ses vêtements et d'un coup il n'eut plus rien. Décidemment Harry était très doué pour la magie sans baguette !

« Je t'aime… »

Ce ne fut qu'un murmure mais Draco l'avait parfaitement entendu. Il s'empressa de prendre le dessus et dévora le corps qu'il aimait couvrir de baisers. Harry se sentait partir dans les limbes du plaisir.

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Le Survivant sourit à cet aveu si doux et ce fut au tour du Serpentard de se sentir troublé. S'il n'avait pas été allongé il se serait sans doute effondré. Ils s'aimèrent toute la nuit. Demain Draco irait s'excuser pour sa déplorable attitude face à Weasley. Demain il pourrait enfin tenir la main de son petit ami et marquer « propriété privé » sur son corps. Demain il n'aurait plus besoin d'excuse bidon pour cajoler Harry. Demain… Oui, mais ce soir il profitait.

Harry se dit, avant que tous ses neurones ne partent au loin, que les sourires de Draco Malfoy étaient redoutable mais le plus dangereux chez lui c'était bel et bien son expression de plaisir lorsqu'il faisait l'amour. Et Harry pouvait enfin en profiter. Enfin…

_**Fin**_


End file.
